Young Love
by mariahjoparker
Summary: What of Jim had a crush on Melinda in high school? But Melinda was dating some one else? Jim's point of view unless I say differently is *'s. Jimel fluff
1. How it all began

**_I do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters and if I did there would still be a show and Jim never would have died. I do however own Kyle and all of his story line._**

When I see her eyes, God those big brown eyes and that hair, her long beautiful brown hair. I can't help but stare. God she is beautiful. I just want to rip that cheerleading outfit right off her body. Her amazing beautiful body.

Melinda Gordon that's her name.

I finally snap back to reality. I am in Math class and I have been staring at her for over 10 minutes. She hasn't noticed. Thank God. Kyle would kill me if she did. I don't know what she sees in that guy. He's such a jerk, doesn't care about her the way I do, but he's the captain of the football team and she's the head cheerleader. Oh no she smiled at me. Her amazing beautiful smile. Oh God here he comes. She kissed him, which should be me feeling her kiss. Not Kyle, all he wants to do is sleep with her. I want to care for her. Make her breakfast in the morning. Make her laugh. Make her smile. Is that too much to ask for?

I remember the day I met her. It was 3 years ago. We were 14. I passed her in the street and my heart almost stopped. It was like something went right through me, a link with the past life. She was bringing in a box to her house. She had just moved here. I was thinking to myself "Come on Jim, get a grip. She's too perfect to ever go for you." As the days passed the ache got worse, I kept looking over at her. In school. At home. She was everywhere I went. It was as if nothing else in my life mattered anymore. All I could think was "Grab her and run, and keep on running, run like the devil is chasing us and never look back."

The best memory of us has to be when I saw her while I was mowing the lawn shirtless 8 months ago. I wanted to ask her to step into my secret world so we could be together. Forever. She was standing by the steps waiting for Kyle when I saw her. She looked beautiful that day. She had on short skinny denim shorts with flip flops and a tank top with the words "dance like no one's watching' on it showing a little skin between her stomach and her shorts, her hair was down blowing in the wind; her eyes and skin sparkling in the sun. I hadn't been turned on in my life, and I walked up to her and smiled and I pulled her in and kissed her. And to my surprise she didn't pull away. She kissed me back, our tongues danced in each other's mouth. Hands feeling everywhere and then Kyle walked out. I remember it well, her cheeks were flushed and I felt her heart beating right next to mine. She had just put her arms around my neck when Kyle came out of nowhere and punched me right in the face knocking me unconscious.

After a few minutes I began to wake up. Melinda was sitting on the ground next to me holding my hand and Kyle was nowhere to be found. We looked into each other's eyes and we both knew that kiss had opened up something between us. Something neither of us could deny. There was something there. She held my hand looking into my eyes for little while longer. Then she helped me up and left. I haven't talked to her since. The occasional smile or wave is all we do. My heart aches for her love. My body aches for her touch. My lips ache for her kiss. All I want is her.


	2. Dreams Come True?

I can't get her out of my mind. She's the first thing I think of in the morning and my last thought at night. She haunts my dreams. And in my dreams she is exactly how I want her, completely in love with me. Waiting for me. Waiting for me to wrap my arms around her and carry her into my bed and show her how deeply I care about her.

I snap back to reality.

There she is. Standing alone by her locker. I'm going to talk to her. No wait, Kyle will kill me. No wait, I love her I have to tell her. I'm going to do it. I am going to tell her how I truly feel about her. I slowly walk towards her.

"Hey Melinda." I say as I walk up to her locker.  
"Hey Jim. How are you doing?" she says avoiding my eye contact.  
"I'm doing ok. How about you?" I ask kindly.  
"I've been better. Kyle and I have been fighting a lot. He's getting on my nerves." She says finally looking at me.  
"Well that's not good." I say even though I am thinking _"Yes!"_  
"Yeah ever since we…" she tried to say but stops herself.  
"Kissed." I finish for her.  
"Yeah. Things haven't been the greatest." She says shutting her locker after grabbing her music binder.  
"Well if you need someone to talk to I'm always here." I say touching her hand but she pulls away.  
"Good. I would love to have a chat but I have to get to class… so bye." She says turning and leaving.

Why didn't I tell her! God damnit! I am such an idiot! She's never going to talk to me ever again! Why did I have to ruin it by kissing her? I should have taken things slow, but no I had to kiss her! I ruined it. She's never going to go out with me. I turn and walk into World History.

She will forget my name and never want to see my face ever again. All I want is to love her, and for her to love me back. I never want to leave her side. If she was in trouble I'd help right away. If I told her my feelings, she wouldn't want to ever talk to me again. I can't let that happen. I would die inside if it did. I love her too much.

History's over.  
Thank God, I can go home.

I'm driving home when I see her. Melinda walking all alone. My heart stopped when she looked at me. Our eyes met for a split second. If felt like forever. Even though it was only a short amount of time I could tell she had been crying. I looked in the rearview mirror to see if there were any cars coming. The street was empty. I pulled over next to her and got out.

"Hey Melinda do you need a ride?" I ask shutting the car door and walking towards her.  
"No, I can walk Jim." She said with her hair in her face.  
"Come on Melinda, we live two miles from school." I say.  
"I don't want to be a burden." She says.  
"Melinda, you live across the street from me. It's no problem." I say opening the car door.  
"Fine Jim." She says getting into the passenger seat and buckling up.  
"What's wrong Mel?" I ask.  
"Nothing." she says looking out the car door.  
"Something's wrong, I can see it in the way your acting." I say looking at her with concern.  
"Kkk-yle he…" she tries to say but she begins to cry.  
"He what Mel?" I ask touching her arm.  
She moves the hair out of her face.  
"Oh my God. He hit you?" I ask seeing a giant bruise on the side of her face.  
"He didn't mean too. It was my fault. I pissed him off by talking to you today." She says looking at me her eyes all red and puffy.  
"That doesn't give him the right to hit you. We didn't do anything. We were just talking." I say rubbing her cheek making her smile. "There's that smile."  
"You care about me in a way that Kyle never has. There is something different about you, Jim Clancy." She says leaning into my hand. "I like it."  
"I'm going to kill him for hurting you Mel." I say looking into her eyes.  
"Jim don't. He'll hurt you. I can't have that happen to you." She cries and cups my cheek.

I had to do everything I could to control myself. I wanted to make her feel better, not worse. I bit my tongue and held my feelings in. I vowed to myself that I had to do something the next time I saw Kyle.

"Okay." I say smiling at her.  
"Promise me." She says looking at me with her big eyes which I can't say no too.  
"I promise, Mel." I say.  
"Thank you." She says kissing me softly on the lips making my heart flutter.

I drive her home. We were outside her house and she was about to get out of the car when she pulled in for a long passionate kiss. It was the first time she had shown me any proof that she cared about me. I touched her face gently as she put her arms around my neck and our tongues locked together, dancing in our mouths. We both pulled away breathless. She smiled at me and got out of the car.

"Bye Jim." She said with a smile as she got out of the car and walked towards her house.

I touched my lips and pulled into my driveway. I walked into the house and went to the couch and took a nap. I was awoken a few hours later by a knock at the front door. I got up to answer the door.

It was Melinda.


	3. It's the little things that matter

"What's up Mel?" I say sleepy and rub my eyes. I blink a few times and see her. It was raining outside. I look at Melinda. Her clothes stuck to her figure. Her hair was drenched. Her make-up smeared. Her eyes looked like she had cried for hours before coming over. They were all red and puffy again. "Come inside you must be freezing."

She walks inside. I see her face. She has a black eye and another bruise on her cheek. "Did he hit you again?" I ask worriedly. She nods and tells me everything that happened. She had a huge fight with Kyle. He saw me pick her up, and us kiss again. Then he beat the shit out her and her sister kicked him out. Then she came over to see me. We hid up in my room for hours and I told her to stay with me. We ended up making out for hours.

"How you feeling Mel?" I asked rubbing her cheek.  
"I feel better, because of you." She says smiling at me.  
"Well, that's good." I say.  
"I really like you Jim. There's something between us that I don't have with Kyle." She tells me.  
"I really like you too, Mel." I say.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" she says kissing me and taking my shirt off.  
"Not one bit." I say kissing her and slipping my hand up her thigh.

We kissed wildly, Melinda got on top of me. Melinda stared at my body and kissed me again and started to kiss her way down my body. I shivered at her touch. Melinda was kissing me all over my chest and undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. She stared at the big bulge in my boxers and smiled and kissed me again.  
Melinda then pulled down my boxers and smiled again.

"Come here Jim. I need to feel my skin against yours." She said kissing me as I got on top of her and started to undo her jeans.  
"Are you sure Mel? I don't want to push things." I ask looking at her.  
"I'm sure. I love you Jim. I always have. Since the day I met you. I just didn't realize it until today. When you pulled over just to give me a ride, you didn't take no for answer. Not everyone would do that, but you would." She says smiling at me.

I move closer to her stomach kissing every part of her body as I make my way up to her face.

"God you look amazing from here baby." She says in a seductive tone.  
"So do you." I say slipping her pants down and throwing them on the floor and then pulling her panties down too. "Are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She says pulling me into a kiss.

I smile and kiss her back as I entered her. I felt so guilty, she was another guy's girlfriend, but it was the first time in a while that I had passion with someone. I just couldn't let her go. It felt like she belonged to me, and in some way it felt right. I felt like I connected with her for the first time all over again. The electricity in my body, I had never felt like that ever in my life before. It was hard to breathe. The feeling of being inside her took my breath away.

I woke up the next morning trying to figure out if what happened between us last night or just a dream. Then my phone buzzed with a text that read… "Thanks for being there for me and making me feel so special. I love you. I'll see you at school. ~M." My heart skipped a few beats and I found myself whistling around the kitchen as I made my breakfast. Everything seemed just a bit brighter; birds were singing a bit louder, I had the biggest smile on my face that I just couldn't stop. How great would it be if I could feel this way all the time? I wonder if she is feeling the same.

All of a sudden I had to see her. I hurried outside with my orange juice still in my hand. I jumped in my and down the streets to get to school. I had to see her. I raced out of my car and into the schools. Then I saw her from down the hall and knew, this feeling I have, right now, I wanted to hold onto. I watched her walk to me, smiling, like there was a spotlight shining on her.

"Good Morning Jim." She said fixing my jacket.  
"Morning." I said as our hands brushed against each other's.  
"Can we meet for dinner today? We need to talk." She said suddenly all serious.  
"Yeah no problem Mel." I answered.  
"Okay, I will meet you then." She smiled again.

Our noses brushed up against each other and she pulled me into a kiss. I smiled as our lips met. The sparks were everywhere. I licked her lips and she parted then as our tongues locked and danced in our mouths. We pulled away absolutely breathless.

"That was nice." She said pulling me in for another small one.  
"I love you." I said as the bell for first period rang.  
"I love you too Jim." She said kissing me on the cheek and walking away to her first class.

I see Kyle in the hall he was pissed. He walked up to me and screamed "She is my girlfriend. Leave her alone!"  
"You're the one who hit her. I was there for her when you weren't. I love her and she loves me back." I reply.  
"That's what you think." He snaps.  
"She kissed me. I kissed back." I say smiling at him.  
"I know I saw." He mumbles.  
"Well I have to get to math." I say starting to walk towards the math room.  
"I'll show you that she loves me. I'll show you." I hear Kyle mumble as I walk away.


	4. Strangest Day

I walk into math class and see Melinda sitting at her desk doing a math problem. She looks up from her notebook and smiles at me.

"Sit down Jim." She says pointing at the empty desk next to her with another smile.  
"Okay." I say kissing her on the forehead as I sit next to her.  
"Hey Jim, that's my spot." Kyle says walking in the classroom and standing in front of my desk.  
"It's an open seating arrangement Kyle, and I don't want to sit next to anyone but Jim." Melinda says holding my hand.  
"Just because we got in one fight doesn't mean you can give my seat to him." Kyle says getting close to her bruised face.  
"It wasn't just a fight Kyle. You hit me, and I broke up with you." She says squeezing my hand.  
"Yeah whatever makes you sleep at night Melinda." He says touching her face. "You will always be my girlfriend, no matter what you say."  
"Back off Kyle." I snap pushing him into a wall. "You touch her one more time and I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk."  
"Jim…Don't hurt him. Don't give him the pride." Melinda mumbles touching my shoulder.  
"Yeah listen to Melinda, Jimmy boy." Kyle says smiling at me.  
"You're so lucky." I say looking at him and shoving him into the wall again and sitting down.  
"Thank-you for listening to me and, not just punching him." Mel says kissing my cheek softly and sitting down next to me.  
"Yeah… I want hurt him so bad like he hurt you." I say looking at her.  
"Yeah but you have me. He doesn't." She says smiling at me.

The teacher walks in.

"Good Morning Class." She says.  
"Good Morning Ms. Roper." The class replies.  
"Who's ready for a surprise quiz?" the teacher asks with a smile and takes the blank quizzes out.  
The class moans.  
"I told you at the beginning of the year to expect the unexpected with my class." Ms. Roper says handing the quizzes out. "Now you have the rest of the period to finish them."

I hand in my quiz and Melinda hands hers in right after I do.

"Okay. Melinda, and Jim, you guys can go." Ms. Roper says looking at the quizzes she has in her hands. "I have your quizzes. Kyle, Kylie, Liam, and Riley you can go too."

"Oh great." Melinda mumbles as we grab our books and head out of the classroom.  
"Yeah just great. He's out here with us." I say putting my arm around Melinda's figure.  
"You know… I am so glad that lunch is after our next period, and that we almost the same schedule." Melinda says as we stop at her locker.  
"Yeah if we only had our Music and World History switched. Then we would have the same schedule." I say kissing her forehead.  
"Let's go to your locker baby." Mel says shutting hers and walking towards mine with me.  
"Okay." I say opening my locker and putting my Math books inside and grabbing my World History book and binder. "Come one. I'll walk you to class."  
"You'll be late though baby." Melinda says as I walk her to Music.  
"I don't care. I'm walking my girl to class." I say putting my arm around her.  
"You are perfect to me." She says putting her head on my shoulder. "But you already know that."  
"Yeah I do." I say kissing her as she walks into music. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I say turning around and running into World History.

The bell rings for first period.  
"That was a close one." I mumble  
"Mr. Clancy sits down." My teacher snaps.  
"Yes, Mr. Larson." I say sitting sown.  
"What's you excuse today Jim." He asks.  
"I was walking my girlfriend to class." I say with a pleading smile.  
"Yeah. Well hurry up next time. You won't die if you don't see her for an hour." He says marking me tardy.  
"Have you ever been in love Mr. Larson?" I ask.  
"Why are you asking Clancy?" he says looking up from his attendance sheet.  
"Well if you have then you would know the feeling." I say.  
"Everyone open there book to page 234 and read section 1-10 and take notes on it." Mr. Larson says opening his laptop. "You will need it for the chapter test coming up on Friday. It's I worth 50% of your grade. So I would study if I were you."

I open my textbook and take out a piece of scratch paper, but I don't take notes. I decided to draw a picture of Melinda. Even though I was reading the chapter all I could do was think of us. The night before. We were so connected. God I love her so much. I had never felt so amazing in my life. That feeling of being inside of her was, perfect. I will never forget that moment. The moment when I lost my virginity with Melinda. I am so glad I waited. So glad I waited for her.

I have dreamt about her since the day I met her but wasn't sure if my dreams would come true. And now, here she is… right in front of me. Every time I get close to her I can smell raspberries, her shampoo. So whenever I get a whiff of raspberry, I think of her. The smell takes over my senses and I have to stop myself from taking her into my arms and holding her tight and never letting go. All I want is to scoop her and take her somewhere we could be away from everything and everyone where we can be together forever. Somewhere, no one can find us. Somewhere we could make love all day long, and then talk all night long. Tell each other our wishes, our hopes, our dreams. Figure out a plan so that we can be together for the rest of our long lives. Live together, get married, make a home, have kids, tons of kids. I would show her how much I love and care about her every day. I know I could lover her for the rest of our lives. The question is would she be able to love me?


	5. The Date

Okay school is over.  
Now I can go hang with my girl.  
God I missed her so much even though it has only been an hour and 15 minutes since I last saw her.

"Class you're dismissed," Mr. Larson said giving me a stern look. "Except for you Mr. Clancy, I need to speak with you, now."

I see Melinda walking out of her class. She notices me and a smile appears on her face and she waves at me.

"She can wait Clancy; she's not going to die." He says shutting the classroom door and walking back to his desk and sitting down.  
"What do you want Larson?" I ask rudely as I turn towards him.  
"Why didn't you take any notes during class?" he asks folding his arms over his chest.  
"I don't need to take notes. Melinda and I are going to study together and use hers." I lie.  
"Yeah you're going to "study". Is that what you kids call having sex these days?" He asks with a slight chuckle.  
"No. We call sex, sex. And I am going to study. It's just the last thing on my mind right now.  
"Well I'm worried about your grades. You have a D- in here and you need to raise it before the end of the month or you will be in summer school. Not hanging with your girl Melinda." He says showing me a grade sheet.  
"Yes, I know my grades are low. I will raise it. I promise." I say looking at him.  
"I would study if I were you for this test." He says.  
"Yes." I say starting to walk backwards towards the door. "Can I go now?"  
"Yes you can go Jim." He says taking out quizzes and beginning to grade them. "I hope I don't have this little chat with you again Clancy.  
"You won't. Goodbye Mr. Larson." I say shutting the classroom door and walking towards my locker where Melinda is standing.

I open my locker with ease as Melinda is standing next to me texting someone.

"So why did he have you stay late?" She asks still looking at her phone.  
"Something about my grades but I would have rather been out here with you baby." I say putting my binder in my locker.  
"Really?" she asks putting her phone in her bra.  
"Yes and great holders for your phone right?" I ask with a smirk as I grab my backpack out of my locker.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny baby." She says smacking my shoulder playfully.  
"Not hitting, just kissing." I say pulling her in for a quick kiss after shutting my locker.  
"I missed you too." She says smiling.  
"We still on for our dinner date?" I ask putting my arm around her as we walk down the hallway.  
"Yes we are baby." She says laying her head on my shoulder.  
"Okay I will pick you up at 7?" I say as we walk out of school towards our cars.  
"Yes 7." She says pulling me in for a kiss and walking towards her car. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I say opening the car door.

I sit in the car and smile. I start the engine and the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar comes on the radio. My phone buzzes from a text. I grab my phone and read it.

"This is our song baby. It reminds me of you. I love it and you 3 ~M." She texts me.  
"I agree. This song reminds me of you. It always has. Love you too." I text back as I put my car into drive.

I begin to drive away out of the school parking lot. I was trying to concentrate on the road, as if I could. All I think about is Melinda. Some days, I don't know where the day went because I spent the whole day thinking about her. And every time I saw her I wanted to hug her tight and never let her go. I arrive at my house and walk in my house and the first thing I think is. "Okay, I know I'm not a girl but, what am I going to wear? First I have to call Lento's and make a reservation for us. Then figure out what to wear."

I see my mom in the kitchen making a cake.

"Hey Jim, how was school?" she asks not taking her eyes off the cake mix she is mixing.  
"Oh it was okay. I have a date tonight. Can you reserve a table for two at Lento's for me? I have to find something to wear." I say looking at her.  
"Yeah I can do that. Are you going with Melinda?" she asks looking up at me.  
"Yes I am." I say with a smile as I lean on the doorway.  
"Good. You finally asked her out." She says pouring the cake mix into a pan.  
"Do I get a piece when that's done?" I ask eagerly.  
"Yes you do." She says putting it into the oven. "Okay hand me the phone and I'll make the reservation. Go find something nice to wear."  
"Thanks mom. I love you." I say kissing her cheek and walking up the stairs.  
"Love you too." She says dialing Lento's number.

I walk into my room which, as usual, is a mess.  
"Oh God what am I going to find in here that is clean!" I moan looking at the mess in my closet.  
I look in the back of my closet and find a suit hanging there.  
"Okay this will work. I'll wear the jacket, shirt, and pants. No tie." I say putting it nicely on my bed.  
I take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. Then I take my jeans off and walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on.  
"Which cologne?" I say holding two in my hands. "This one." I am holding Dolce' and Cabana in my hands. "That will smell nice."  
I take my boxers off and slip into the shower. I let the water fall down my body as I am pulled into a flashback.

*Flashback*

We kissed wildly, Melinda got on top of me. Melinda stared at my body and kissed me again and started to kiss her way down my body. I shivered at her touch. Melinda was kissing me all over my chest and undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. She stared at the big bulge in my boxers and smiled and kissed me again.  
Melinda then pulled down my boxers and smiled again.

"Come here Jim. I need to feel my skin against yours." She said kissing me as I got on top of her and started to undo her jeans.  
"Are you sure Mel? I don't want to push things." I ask looking at her.  
"I'm sure. I love you Jim. I always have. Since the day I met you. I just didn't realize it until today. When you pulled over just to give me a ride, you didn't take no for answer. Not everyone would do that, but you would." She says smiling at me. I move closer to her stomach kissing every part of her body as I make my way up to her face.

"God you look amazing from here baby." She says in a seductive tone.  
"So do you." I say slipping her pants down and throwing them on the floor and then pulling her panties down too. "Are you sure baby?"  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She says pulling me into a kiss. I smile and kiss her back as I entered her.

*End of flashback*

With the hot water spilling over my toned body I whisper "Wow, she is so amazing."  
20 minutes later I turn off the shower and grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. Standing in front of the mirror, I grab the bottle of cologne and spray it over my body a bit. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I take the comb and brush through my hair. I grab a smaller towel and run it through my curly dark brown hair. I walk over into my room and grab a new pair of boxer and put them on. I grab my shirt and unbutton it and slip it over my body.

*Meanwhile at Melinda's house*  
*Melinda's point of view*

"Oh God what am I going to wear!" I say looking around my neat closet from the doorway. "Mom!"  
"What baby?" Beth asks walking into Melinda's room.  
"I don't know what to wear. I have a date and I need to be ready by 7 and its 6:30." I say stressed out.  
"You going out with Kyle?" she asks in a sarcastic tone.  
"Ha-ha, very funny mom, I'm going out with Jim." I say giving her a cross face.  
"I have always liked that boy. Why don't you wear this one?" She asks pulling out a sluttly pink dress.  
"Too slutty, Jim likes class." I say looking at her.  
"Oooh! I have always liked this one." She says pulling out a short black strapless dress.  
"Isn't it a bit much?" I ask holding it in front of my body.  
"No, it's cute but yet sexy. I think you'll knock his socks off with it." She says putting her arm around me.  
"Yeah, I am so going to wear this. Thanks mom." I say hugging her.  
"No problem baby girl." She says hugging me back.  
"I love you." I say with a smile.  
"I love you too." She says walking out of the room. "Now get ready."  
"Yes…"I say putting the dress on my bed and going into the bathroom and plugging my curling iron in.

20 minutes later my hairs was in curls and my make-up was done. I was wearing a nice light color of brown over my eyelids and liquid eyeliner to bring out my eyes. I walked out and into my room wearing my bra and panties. I lifted up the dress and took it off the hanger, and took the price tag off. I unzipped the back and slipped it on.

"Mom, can you come and zip my dress please?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I'm coming." She says walking into my room and zipping it. "There."  
"Thanks." I say fixing my hair and pinning my bangs back. "How do I look?" I turn around for her to see the front.  
"You look stunning. You are showing your legs off, and showing the right amount of cleavage." She says with a smile.  
"Well I have to show off my assets. Don't I?" I ask with a smile.  
"Yes you do." She says fixing my hair as there is a knock at the door.  
"That must be the prince because you look like a princess." My dad Paul says walking in my room and kissing me on the cheek.  
"Thank you daddy." I say with a smile. "Which ones?" I show my mom two pairs of heels.  
"The black ones, I like those the most." She says pointing at the pair of shoes.  
"Thanks." I say slipping them on, and adding 4 inches to my height.

*Meanwhile outside the house*  
*Jim's point of view*

I knock on the door and her dad answers.

"Hey Jim, come in. She should be right down." He says letting me in.  
"Thanks Mr. Gordon." I say with a smile  
"Sweetheart Jim's here." Her dad calls throughout the house.  
"She's coming." Her mom calls back.

I hear her footstep as she walks down the stairs and a second later I see her. God did she look stunning! I was dressed up but, wow she looked perfect. God I love her. I just want to drag her up and into my bed and show her how much I love her all night. The dress she was wearing looked flawless. It fit her perfectly in all the right places. My heart sped up the moment I saw her. I was so excited to take her out to dinner.

"Hi Jim, you look really handsome." She said flashing me a smile.  
"Wow." I say.  
"Right choice of words son." Her father says patting my shoulder.  
"Well should we go?" She asks.  
"Yes let's go baby." I say wrapping my arm around her waist.  
"When will you bring her home?" Paul asks.  
"I will have her home by 11." I say looking at him.  
"Okay. I will see you when you get home sweetie. Have fun and be safe." He says giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"Yes daddy." She says as I open the door.  
"Ladies' first." I say.  
"Thank you." She says walking outside.  
"You look beautiful." I say wrapping my arm back around her as I shut the door.  
"Thank you and it is really cold out here. Maybe I should go get a jacket." She says turning around.  
"No, have mine. I'm not cold anyway." I say taking mine off and putting it around her shoulders.  
"Thanks." She says fixing her hair as I open the car door. She gets inside and I shut the door. I get in on the other side and buckle myself in. "Where are we going to dinner?"  
"That is a surprise." I say starting my car.  
"It is?" She says with a smile as she buckles her seat belt  
"Yes, yes it is." I say pulling out of the driveway slowly.

I didn't notice it but Kyle was waiting a few yards away from her house. His car was off as he saw us backing out of the driveway.

"Just as planned." He says pulling out his phone and texting someone "The plan is on. They are just pulling out."

He starts his car as we begin to drive off with Kyle following close behind. We are stopped at a stoplight a mile away from Melinda's house as bright lights come speeding down the street a block down.

"You warm now?" I ask her.  
"Yes very." She says.  
"Good." I say pulling her in for a kiss.  
"JIM LOOK OUT!" She screams as the car slams into Melinda's side of the car.

The impact from the car crash knocks us both unconscious.


	6. The Hospital

I wake up and I am in the emergency room with a lot of people standing over me.

"How are you feeling buddy?" The closest nurse asks.  
"Where's Melinda? "I ask her worriedly. "Is she okay."  
"Umm. We don't know yet. She hasn't arrived here yet." She says smiling, trying to keep me calm. "Let's worry about you right now. You look like all you have is a broken leg. You're very lucky."  
"Okay. Where's my mom?" I ask looking around the room.  
"I'm right here Jim." My mom says squeezing my hand.  
"Okay. Are Melinda's parents here yet?" I ask.  
"There in the waiting room. Waiting for her to get here." She says standing up. "Want me to get them for you?"  
"Yes please." I say looking back at the nurse.  
"What color cast do you want Mr. Clancy?" She asks.  
"Blue." I say as a tear rolls down my face. "I hope she's okay."  
"She will be Jim." The nurse says holding my hand tightly.  
"I can't live without her. She is my world." I say wiping my tears away as Melinda's parents walk in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon… I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."  
"It's not your fault Jim." They both say. "It's Kyle's. He's the one who smashed into your guys' car."  
"Oh my God." I say shocked.  
"It was his car but he wasn't inside it, which leads us to thinking it was his idea, and we know you are a smart driver. How much you love Melinda." Her mom says as they come bursting the ER with Melinda.  
"We have a 17 year old girl who is severely injured from a car crash. She was ejected from the vehicle and is unresponsive." A paramedic says as they wheel her in the ER.  
"Her name?" The doctor asks.  
"Melinda Gordon." He says.  
'Okay bring her into the OR. She is going to need an immediate surgery." The doctor says pushing her down the hallway.

My eyes go wide as I see Melinda's fragile bruised body being wheeled in the hospital. I try to sit up to see her better and everything goes black.  
**_  
_**When I opened my eyes, my mom was there, holding my hand tight.  
"Mom…" I say moving my head a bit.  
"Oh my God! Thank God you're okay." She says hugging me. "I thought you were going to die."  
"Mom. Did they put my leg in a cast?" I ask.  
"Yeah they did and you can go home today." She says with a smile as a nurse walks in.  
"How long have I been out?' I ask.  
'Almost two days." She says wiping her tears away.  
"Two days. Wow." I ask. "Is Melinda okay?"  
"Jim…" She says sadly.  
"She can't be dead." I say.  
'She's not dead." The nurse says stopping next to my bed.  
"Then is she okay?" I ask worriedly.  
"Melinda is in a coma. She had severe injuries form when was ejected from the car." The nurse says sadly. "She has severe head trauma. She hit her head on the hood of the car when she was ejected.  
"But we were wearing our seatbelts." I say.  
"Her seatbelt wasn't on. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been ejected from the car." She says.  
"My God!" I say sitting up.  
"Take it easy." She says.  
"Can I see her?" I ask.  
"Are you family?" she asks.  
"No but I'm her boyfriend." I cry.  
"Okay I'll bring you too her." She says helping me out of the bed. "Just get dressed first."  
"Okay." I say limping into the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom 20 minutes later in jeans and a sweatshirt. I smell of Dolce' and Cabana. Melinda's favorite cologne on me.

"Can I see her now?" I ask impatiently.  
"Yes here are your crutches." The nurse says handing them to me.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"Follow me." She says leading me to Melinda's room.

I follow her close behind, walking as fast as I can with crutches.

"Here you go." She opens the door for me.

I see Melinda's motionless body lying in the bed. Tubes running out of her body. I begin to cry at the sight of her. My eyes go to her chest just to make sure that she is still breathing. I watch her chest move up and down. I limp my way over to the side of the bed where I see her mother asleep at her side. I tap her shoulder, stirring her from her sleep.

"Paul is that you?" She mumbles sleepily.  
"No it's Jim." I whisper.  
"Jim. You're okay." She says standing up and rubbing her eyes.  
'You a lot like Melinda." I say remembering the night I saw Melinda outside my door, drenched and cold.  
"Thanks. How are you doing?" She asks putting her hand on my shoulder.  
'I'm out of here today." I say. "I'm leaving Mel's side though."  
"You're a good boyfriend. You really care about her." She says looking at Mel.  
"With all my heart." I say. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, eat, and shower."  
"I don't know. What if she wakes up?" She asks worriedly.  
"I'll be here. I promise." I say putting my hands on her shoulders. "I won't leave her side."  
"Okay. I trust you with her." She says pulling me into a hug.  
"Bye Beth." I say sitting down next to Melinda and holding her fragile hand in mine.  
"Bye Jim. I will be back tomorrow." She says leaving the room.  
"I'm here baby." I whisper. "I'm okay. Come back to me baby."

I feel her hand twitch in mine.

"Can you hear me?" I ask kissing her lips softly. "I hope you can."

I feel her squeeze my hand softly.

"I love you too." I say feeling it, smiling a bit. "Don't die on me Gordon. We too many plans. I can't lose you. You are everything to me. Without you, I'm nothing. Please baby wake up…. Please…"

I begin to cry as I hold her hand and place my hand on the bed. I cry myself into a deep slumber.

"Jim…" Melinda says softly as she runs her weak finger through my hair. "Baby..."  
"Mel…" I say waking up and seeing her eyes flutter open. "Oh my God…"  
"Jim…" She cries.  
"You're awake…" I say kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts like hell." She says squeezing my hand. "I heard what you said."  
"You did?" I ask.  
"Yeah. You're in love with me." She says smiling at me.  
"Yes I am, and I can't live without you." I say grabbing something out of my pocket. "I meant to ask you this at dinner, but we never got there."  
"What?" She asks looking at me, her eyes full of love.  
"Melinda Gordon. Ever since the day I met you, I knew I had to have you. And now I do, and I don't want to ever let you go. Our love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can't feel it." I say getting on my one good knee.  
'Are you asking me to…?" She cries.  
"Melinda Gordon will you marry me?" I ask opening the small black box which holds small diamond ring.  
"Yes… I will marry you." She says as I hug her and slide the ring on her finger. She pulls my in for a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too Melinda." I say looking at her. "I know it's not much. I wish I could have gotten you something bigger."  
"It's perfect because it's from you. Your heart, you picked it out with your heart. And that's all that matters to me. Not the size but that you picked it out."  
'Really?" I ask.  
"Yes… No get up here and lay with me." She orders me with a smile.  
"Yes mother." I say sarcastically.  
"You're so funny." She says sarcastically as I get in the bed and she lays her head on my chest.  
"I know I am." I say running my hand through her hand.  
"That's why I love you." She says looking up at me as our lips meet. We kiss passionately for the next several minutes. "Wow."  
"Yeah… wow is right." I say smiling at her. "You should get some rest."  
"Okay. Will you stay with me?' She asks.  
"Forever. I'm not leaving your side." I say.  
"Okay good." She says falling into a peaceful slumber. "I love you baby."  
"I love you too sweetheart." I say falling asleep too.


	7. Coming Home?

*Melinda's POV*

It has been a week since our accident and he hasn't left my side once. Not once. Could he get any more perfect? I can't wait until I am Mrs. Clancy. I am going to try my best to make him as happy as I can. I love him so much. I am laying I my hospital bed waiting for him to wake up. He looks so cute when he sleeps. So peaceful and handsome. I run my hand though his hair. His soft curly hair. I lean down and kiss his forehead. He opens his eyes; I see them sparkle a bit when the light hits them. His crystal blue eyes.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asks rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm feeling good, but better now that you're awake." I say as he sits up next to me.  
"Then I better stay right here forever, right?" He asks kissing my forehead.  
"You think I'd let you go?" I say looking up at him with pure love in my eyes.  
"Never." He says putting his arm around me.

We laid there in each other's arms for a while as my nurse walks in the room with a big smile.

"The doctor says you can go home today, excited?" She asks me.  
"You bet!" I say.

My smile couldn't have gotten bigger.

"Okay. Jim you should go home and shower and change clothes." She says looking at him. "Come back in a couple of hours and she'll be ready to go."  
"His head sank as he got up from the bed and said "See you later baby."

He gave me a long passionate kiss and walked out the door.

"Looks like you two have something special here." The nurse says to me with a smile.

Then we heard them.  
The gunshots coming from down the hall.  
We heard screams and a few more shots.  
I ran to the door and opened it.  
I saw Jim lying at the end of the hallway by the elevator. His eyes were wide open and blood was coming out of his shoulder.  
I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming and went to run to him, when I felt someone grab me from behind and throw me over their shoulder. That someone covered my mouth and ran out the hospital door. They open the trunk of a car and he threw me inside.

"Shhh, don't say a word and I won't hurt you." He said as he brought out a needle.

I froze as I saw his face. It was Kyle.

"Good night baby." He said ejecting something in my arm and closing the trunk.

I slowly began to lose consciousness. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I trembled all over. The last thing that came to my mind was "Jim."

**_Sorry for such a short update but I hope you liked it! It will be even more suspenseful next chapter!  
!Review! Review! Review!_**


	8. A Will to Live

I open my eyes and am lying in the back seat of Kyle's car. My arms tied behind my back. He must have moved me from the trunk to here. I try to remember everything I have learned about how to stay alive in such situations from the news, shows, Dr. Phil or whatever. Talk to them, keep a human connection going. I look at Kyle. Hi nervousness is very clear. He keeps looking around, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Kyle…" I say making him jump.  
"God Mel, don't scare me like that!" He says turning down a long deserted road.  
"Let me go Kyle." I snap back at him.  
"Now Melinda I'm in charge here. He yells as he pulls into a driveway of what looks like a small cabin.  
"Is Jim okay?" I ask looking at him with worry.  
"I don't ever want to hear that assholes name again! Understand me?" He screams and shuts the car off.

He's getting more and more pissed so I am going to try to change the subject and calm him down.

"Where are we?" I ask.  
"We are at our new home." He says picking me up bridal style and carrying me towards the cabin like structure.

I look at it more and realize that it was the cabin Kyle and I used to come here as kids.

"Kyle you remembered how much I love coming to this place." I say looking around my old childhood hang out spot.  
"Yeah we haven't come out here since we were 12 or 13." He says opening the door and kicking it shut with his foot.  
"Yeah since we moved to Grandview, we never came back out here." I say as he sets me down on my feet. "You furnished it?"

I see all the new furniture in the old cabin. I see him smiling and relaxing a bit. I know that my plan is working. Just keep going Melinda and you will be back in Jim's arms. I see Kyle set his cell phone down on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He asks pulling me next to him on the couch.  
"I'm guessing a lot." I say looking at him.  
"So much baby." He says kissing me.

I felt like throwing up in my mouth. The thought of kissing someone other than Jim made me sick. I felt like I was cheating on him. I miss him so much.

"Where is the ring from?" Kyle asks pointing at my engagement ring.  
"Umm…" I say dropping my eye contact.  
"Did Jim give that to you?" He asks getting agitated.  
"Yes he did." I say.  
"You're engaged aren't you?" He asks smiling at bit.  
"Yes I am engaged to Jim." I say as he pulls my face up to his.  
"Now you're not." He says pulling it off my finger.  
"Please… I want my ring back. Please Kyle." I say crying at bit watching him fiddling it in his fingers.  
"Nope." He says putting it on the coffee table. "I will give it to you if you do this with me."

He gets on top of me and kisses my neck. I want to just throw up. I can't even think about kissing, let alone sleeping with someone other Jim.

"Please… Get off of me Kyle!" I say trying to push him off of me.  
"God you are so sexy…" He says slipping my hospital gown off and ignoring what I say.  
"All I want is Jim. I don't want you Kyle. Just get off of me." I say looking at him.  
"You bitch!" He snaps punching me in the face. Knocking me unconscious.

For what seem like a few minutes. It was actually hours. Kyle Is passed out naked on top of me. He is inside of me. I feel disgusted. I see his cell phone and see my chance. My chance at freedom. My chance to live. I can either stay here, and never see Jim again or I bolt for my life. The will to live a normal life is pressuring me. I slowly push him off of me. I grab him jeans and slip them on. I grab his t-shirt and slip that on too. I see my ring and put that back on and smile at it. As I am thinking of Jim I grab Kyle's cell phone and dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The emergency responder asks.  
'My name is Melinda Gordon. I am 17, and I have been kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend Kyle Robinson." I say into the phone quietly as grab the keys and start the car.  
"Melinda do you know your location?" She asks.  
"No I don't know the location. All I know is that I am at a cabin that I used to go to as a child." I say putting the car into drive. "Should I drive to the nearest police station or stay where I am?"  
"Drive to the nearest police station but stay on the phone with me Melinda." She says as I back out of the driveway.  
"Okay I will." I say as I drive to the nearest police station and walk inside.

30 minutes later Kyle is arrested and I am brought back the Mercy General Hospital.

I walk up to the desk and ask "Is Jim Clancy here?"  
"Your name is?" The receptionist asks.  
"Melinda Gordon." I say quietly.  
"Yes you are the girl that was kidnapped her a little over 13 hours ago. Right?" She asks.  
"Yes. That is me and Jim Clancy is my boyfriend. Can I see him?" I ask worriedly.  
"Yes I will bring you too him. He is awake and responsive." She says leading me to him room.

I walk in the room and see Jim crying in his bed, holding a picture of us.

"Wow is this on the flip side. Seeing you in a hospital bed." I say walking towards him.  
"Mel?" he says wiping the tears away.  
"Yeah. Right here." I say sitting up on the bed.  
"Oh my God you're okay. I can't believe you just went through all of that." He says pulling me on his chest wrapping his arms around me. "He didn't touch you did he Mel?"  
"Jim…" I say my eyes filling with tears.  
"What did he do to you?" He asks.  
"He raped me Jim." I say crying a bit more now.  
"Oh my God Melinda. I am going to kick his ass for even talking to you!" He snaps.  
"Jim. I'm her with you know and that is all that matters." I say pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. "I love you."  
"I missed you." He says touching my cheek.  
"I missed you too. How are you feeling?" I ask.  
"I should be asking you that." He says smiling at me.  
"Jim you got shot." I say touching his shoulder gently.  
"I was just grazed by the bullet. I only need a few stitches Mel." He says kissing my forehead. "I can go home in the morning. They just want to keep an eye on me tonight."  
"Jim I saw you lying on the floor. You were bleeding. It scared me. I thought that you were dead." I say crying. "I thought I was going to have to live without you. I thought I was never going to be happy again."  
"I am never going to leave you. I love you more than anything Melinda." He says wiping my tears away. "I want to sleep right now. How about you?"  
"I feel like I could sleep for a million years. As long as I am sleeping in your arms." I say laying my head on his chest.  
"You can sleep right in my arms. I want to hold you and make you feel safe. I want to protect you. I want to do these things forever." He says kissing my forehead.

"I feel safe as long as I'm in your arms." I say closing my eyes. "Good night."  
"Good night." He says holding me tighter.

We both fall into a peaceful and relaxing slumber. We are both dreaming about each other. Our hopes, dreams, kids, wedding day, our life together.


	9. Their Love Will Show Them Everything

The nurses came in early in the morning to help Jim so I went home and showered and check in with my family to see how they were doing. Before I could even get back to the hospital Jim had texted me that the Dr. had been there and was letting him go home, and that he was going to check in at home and come over to my house and relax with me. I got some popcorn and ice cream from the store so we could spend our first low-key night since leaving the hospital and just breathe.

I had just made the popcorn and grabbed the ice cream when I yelled from downstairs "Jim! What kind of drink do you want?"  
"I just want some Pepsi babe." He replied.  
"Okay, be up in a minute." I say grabbing him a can of Pepsi and a bottle of water for myself and heading up the stairs.

I walk into my bedroom and see my bed in surrounded with rose petals and candles, and Jim is putting in a movie.

"Jim… you shouldn't have." I say as a tear rolls down my face. "It's beautiful baby."  
"I wanted to show you so nice loving alone time." He says walking up to me as the movie goes to the menu.  
"You got Pitch Perfect?" I ask excitedly seeing my favorite movie of all time on the screen.  
"Yes It is your favorite movie therefore it is my favorite too, and my baby deserves the best." He says laying me on the bed and hitting play.

The fact that he got "Pitch Perfect" made me love him all the more because he knew how much I love this movie. We snuggled in each other's arms, watching the movie in the beautiful candlelight. Even though the movie was on we were paying more attention to each other than the movie.

He reaches down and pulled me in for a kiss and asked "Do you know how much I love you?"  
"I think I might have an idea…" I say smiling as I feel him hardening in his pants.  
"Oh you do?" He asks.  
"Yes I do…" I say getting on top of him and kissing his stomach as I pull his shirt off. "I missed you so much baby. It felt like forever being away from you."  
"Yeah it did. All I wanted to do was get out of that God damn hospital bed and save you from him." He says running his hand through my hair as I pull his pants off.  
"All I wanted to do was be in your arms." I say as he gets on top of me.  
"What's so special about my arms?" He asks pulling my shirt off slowly.  
"You make me feel so safe and special in those arms of yours." I say as he pulls my shorts off. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He says kissing my bellybutton a few times.  
"You know we are celebrating my engagement." I say softly moaning as he pulls my panties off with his teeth.  
"Don't you mean our engagement?" He asks getting close to my neck and sucking on my 'weak spot'  
"Yes I mean our engagement, because I am totally getting married to Kyle, not you." I say sarcastically as I moan softly.  
"That's not funny." He says folding his arms and looking at me like a child.  
"You know you still love me." I say smiling and kissing his lips but he pulls away and lays on his back.  
"Not anymore." He says folding his arms.  
"How about if I do this…" I say seductively as I grab his boxers and pull them down teasingly, smiling at him wickedly.

His long, hard 8 inch cock flopping out as I quiver in the quiet room, I smile as I know I am torturing him.

"Mmmm... God you are sexy so sexy." I say licking up his thigh. "You like my tongue baby?" I ask grabbing his cock in my hand.  
"I love everything about you. Especially your tongue and you really know how to use it babe." He says smiling at me and running a hand through my hair.

The feeling my hand grabbing his cock causes it to expand and pump. I feel it throbbing as I grip my hand around it softly.

"Oh yes Mel!" He gasps smoothing his fingers on my thighs making me shiver.

I smile and begin to jack him off my tongue wraps around his balls that are already in my mouth. I let them out of my mouth as I lick up his long cock to the tip. I kiss it softly, my lipstick smearing a bit on it, making a red ring around his fat cock head; his hands still running through my hair.

"Mmm... I am going to tease you so bad." I say putting my mouth around his cock and take his whole 8 inches in my mouth. I go up and down as fast as I can bringing him to the verge of cumming and then pulling off.

"Yes! Don't stop!" He gasps as I pull off. "Ahh, no! Please don't stop."

His cock aching as I look at him

"I am so horny for you. Don't stop!" He gasps. "You torture me so bad but, I love it baby."  
"Oh you do?" I say with a seductive smile.  
"Very much." He says pulling me in for a kiss.  
I pull away breathless and say "God I love you Jim Clancy."  
"I love you more Melinda Clanc…" He says smiling at me.  
"You almost called me Melinda Clancy baby." I say smiling at him  
"You are going to be a Clancy one day, so you might as well get used to it." He says kissing me.  
"Yeah. I am the future Mrs. Clancy aren't I?" I ask looking at my ring finger with a smile.

I love the feeling of our warm, naked bodies against one another, my hand running down your chest. He squeezes my breasts and sucks on my nipples then he reaches up between my legs and run his fingers along my wet pussy lips, each time he rubs it and slips his fingers between them.

"God I love you." He whispers pulling me in for a kiss.

He wraps his arms around me pressing our naked bodies closer together, his cock going between my legs pressing on your crotch. I am pushing my hips back and forth sliding his cock along my wet pussy crack. I let him roll on top of me. He feels me wrapping around his cock as it slips it near my dripping wet lips. As he rolls on top of me, he pushes up and gives me more pressure on my crotch, pushing into my clit, rubbing his cock along it. I kiss him pushing my tongue into in his mouth.

"I love the feel of every inch of you baby." He says smiling at me, both naked, he hugs me his hand cupping my breasts. He squeezes them, and feels my hard nipples. "You look so wonderful baby, radiant and bright."

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him in for a long a passionate kiss.

"You want to know what we should do." I ask looking into his eyes with pure desire.  
"What do you think we should do love?" He asks as his hand presses on my ass pulling me closer to him.

His hard cock sitting in between my pussy lips as he lies on top of me with my leg wrapped around his body. I moan as it sits right between my dripping wet pussy lips. I go towards his neck and suck on it and give him a hickey and then hold his cock in my hands.

"I love the feeling of you sucking in my neck baby." He moans. "The feel of your soft hand on my hard cock is pure delight."

I push his cock in slowly. Slipping it in my pussy, my dripping wet pussy. The feeling is so wonderful. The warmth of him inside me, his cock pulses inside my pussy making me moan in delight. I kiss him lips passionately as an orgasm builds up in my body.

"This what an orgasm feels like baby." I say speeding up my pace.  
"Yes I feel it building up and gripping my cock. This is going to be a real one for sure." He moans as he feels my body spasm and jerk as the juices flowed over his cock. "I love it when you cum on me like that baby."

We begin to make out passionately. Our tongues dancing in each other's mouths as I squirt all over your big, long, and beautiful cock.

"I love you warm spray, it's part of you." He says kissing my neck.  
"You can have every part of me." I moan in while my boobs bounce as you speed up your movements. "You look like you're going to have a heart attack."  
"I might have had a small one, and what I mean is that you are my God damn girl of my dreams, the hottest girl in our high school. Every guy wants to fuck you, and I am the one who gets too. I am the luckiest man in the world." He says cupping my cheek and holds my bouncing boobs as we go faster, moving together, as one.  
"I am every ones dream girl in that high school; I am the bitch of that school." I say smiling. "All the other girls hate me, for getting all the attention from the boys, and you haven't even heard the best part yet"  
"Wow… You really know how to take my cock. Don't you love?" He says kissing me. "You are just the best."  
I kiss him back and say "I love how in there everyone says 'There's the whore who sleeps with everyone.' And I didn't lose my virginity till…"  
"Till what baby? Until Kyle?" He asks.  
"Until you, Jim." I say looking up at him. "You took my virginity."  
"I did?" He asks smiling a bit. "You kept yourself for me?"  
"Yes, I wanted to lose it with someone special to me, not just anyone." I say looking up at him, this is a long, love-making session.

We take it slow, easy, and passionate. I have once covered him in my juices and now we are going for the second one, but very slowly.

"You are just so sexy, and drive all the boys wild because you don't do what they want." He says smiling me and going a bit faster.  
"You know, if you're good I will get my cheerleading uniform out and dance for you." I say rolling on top of him.  
"I knew you were teasing everyone with that, and I bet you love all the eyes on you" He says as I grind my pussy on his cock faster as we talk about all this.  
"I do love it." I say smiling with a seductive smile on my face.  
"Those tight close fitting panties under that short skirt of yours, so naughty of you, kicking up your legs high on purpose." He says smiling as he slowly cum inside me. "Smiling as you know you're causing a lot of lumps to grow in men's pants."  
"I love the fact that we are talking about this…" I say laying on his shoulder with the feeling of him inside me still lingering.  
"I do too. I love that we can talk about everything." He says kissing me head. "You felt amazing."  
"As did you. I love the feeling of you being inside of me. It takes my breath away." I say kissing his chest and biting on his nipple.  
"It takes mine away too." He says biting his lip as we lay in each other arms, cum dripping from our lower regions.  
"Can we just lay like this forever?" I ask looking up at him.  
"Of course…" He says.

Our attention turns back to the movie which is half way over now. We smile and laugh and enjoy the night of being in each other's arms. While we are finally watching the movie we don't realize that my parents were watching us the whole time.

"That was…" Paul says shocked looking through the opened doorway into my room.  
"Beautiful…" Beth says kissing his cheek. "Just beautiful."  
"Yeah that was just what I was going to say." He says smiling down at his wife of 19 years.  
"Let's leave them be." She says smiling up at him. "Their probably going to fall asleep anytime now."  
"Yes. Sex is tiring." He says turning towards their bedroom.  
"That wasn't sex." She says looking at me.  
"Then what was it darling?" He asks confused.  
"That was love." She says looking him. "They made love, and believe me, there's a difference."  
"I believe you…" He says walking into their bedroom.  
"You better..." She says quietly closing my bedroom door and walking into their bedroom.


	10. The Worst Day Ever

**_*Jim's POV*_**

I open my eyes and see Melinda sleeping soundly on my chest. She looks so peaceful. I look at the alarm clock and see that it's 6:50 a.m. I get up slowly trying not to wake Melinda up. I put my boxers on and brush my hair quickly and walk down the stairs. I go over to the fridge and look inside. I grab the carton of eggs and put 2 eggs in pan on medium heat. I open the fridge again and grab the raw bacon and cut them in half and and throw them in another hot pan with a bit of salt and pepper. I mix them around the pan for about 11 minutes until they turn a crispy brown and I spice them a bit more as I flip the egg on the other side and put two more in that pan after taking the other ones out. I spice the eggs a bit. I look at the time and see it is 10 after 7 a.m. I hear footsteps upstairs as I flip the egg and put it on a plate. 5 minutes later Melinda walks down the stairs as I put the bacon and eggs on a plate, and go and grab 2 glasses and fill them with orange juice and pour us both a glass. I see Melinda as she walks in the kitchen. Her hair is lightly curled and her make-up is lightly over her eyes. Her strapless pale pink dress form fitting against her beautiful body, her deep brown eyes and tan skin glowing as the light hits them.

"Hey baby, did you make us breakfast?" She asks sitting down at the island in front of the stove.  
"Yeah anything for my sweetheart." I say kissing her forehead and putting the plate and glass of juice in front of her.  
"Thanks." She says smiling at me and taking a bite of the eggs. "This is really good baby."  
"You look beautiful today baby." I say rubbing her back as I take a bite of my eggs.  
"I have to if we're going back to school today." She says taking a sip of her juice.  
"Yeah, we have to look our best." I say finishing my plate and putting it in the sink.  
"I am going to go and get ready baby." I say kissing her cheek and walking upstairs.

I walk into her room and grabbing a new outfit going into the bathroom. 30 minutes later, I walk downstairs. I had shaved, brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower, and put some cologne on. I see Melinda standing by the door with her car keys in her hand and her backpack on her back. She sees me and smiles. I grab my backpack and put my arm around her waist as we walk out of the house.

"Bye mom. Bye daddy." She yells throughout the house as we shut the door.  
"Bye sweetheart." They say as we walk towards her car because mine is totaled. "I guess I'm giving you a ride until you get your car fixed."  
I open her door and shut it as she gets inside and I get in on the other side and then say "Yeah I guess."  
"Are you feeling less manly by me saying that baby?" She asks as I start the car.  
"A little, I should be driving you, not you driving me." I say looking out the window.  
"Get over it baby." She says with wink and pulls out of the driveway. "You can drive me all night."  
"Oh I can?" I ask kissing her bare shoulder.  
"Yes that you can bang me all night you sexy beast." She says laying a hand over my jeans.  
"Don't touch me like that, you're turning me on." I say as she moves her hand up my thigh. "Stop it Mel…"  
"Oh you know you know you love it…" She says turning into the school parking lot.  
"I do but I'm getting hard, baby…" I say pointing at the buldge in my jeans.  
"Well you know we have a good 30 minutes until school starts." She says parking the car and turning towards me.  
"Oh we do?" I ask puller her close and kissing her softly.

She nods and smiles as I pull her in the back seat. She lies down on the back seat and I get on top of her.

"You look so sexy…" I say to Melinda as there is a knock on the car window.  
"You two, out of the car," Mrs. Larson shouts pounding on Melinda's car window. "Now!"

We both get out of the car. Melinda fixes her dress and we stand outside of the car, both leaning against it, side by side.

"You know that it is against school rules for you two to be doing that in the parking lot." She says folding her arms as Mr. Larson comes walking up and stands behind her.  
"What happened here?" He asks his wife.  
"I caught them trying to have sex in the back of Ms. Gordon's car." Mrs. Larson says. "Or at least I presume this is your car Ms. Gordon."  
"Yes this is my car." She says biting her lip. "Jim's is in the shop."  
"Yeah, we know, because of the accident you two were in." He says. "How are you guys doing?"  
"We're fine, but a little mad that you guys caught us." She says. "That rule is so stupid."  
"Well we have to report you to the principal's office." Mrs. Larson says pointing at the building. "Let's go you two are in a lot of trouble."  
"Is this really unnecessary. We love each other and we can't show it." Melinda yells as we walk inside the building and towards the office and sees her best friend but more like her sister. "Hey Andrea."  
"Hey Mel, what did you do know?" She asks as we walk in the office.  
"It is necessary Ms. Gordon. It is PDA, and that is against our policy here at Grandview High." Mrs. Larson says sitting us down and then walking into the principal's office. "I'll be right back. Don't move!"  
"This is just great." I say folding my arms.  
"He speaks…" She says sarcastically and hits my shoulder.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"You have said anything since we were in the car." She says trying not to laugh. "I was a little worried you were dead inside."  
"I am just embarrassed. I got caught trying to have sex with you." I say.  
"Are you embarrassed to have people now that we have slept together?" She asks getting agitated.  
"Just a little. I don't want to be known as the man-whore of the school." I say. "I'm not like you. It isn't funny to me."  
"Whatever." She says rolling her eyes as the principal walks out of his office.  
"Ms. Gordon, and Mr. Clancy, in my office you two." He says laughing a bit.

We walk in the office and sit in the chairs as Mrs. and Mr. Larson walk out of the room and shut the door.

"So are we in trouble?" Melinda asks.  
"You guys just have to serve detention. You guys are idiots for not checking to see if there were teachers around first." Principal Parks says chuckling a bit.  
"You're not mad?" I ask confused.  
"Not it's funny actually." He says. "Mrs. Larson was acting like you killed someone. You guys are just in love you don't care if anyone sees. Am I right?."  
"Yeah…" Melinda mumbles looking at her ring finger.  
"Are you two engaged?" He asks seeing her ring.  
"Yes we are." I say putting my arm around her.  
"Can I go now?" She asks looking up at the principal.  
'Yes Melinda, you can go." He says.  
"Thank you, and good bye." She says pushing my arm off her and storming out of the office.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asks.  
"I said something stupid in the office to her." I say.  
"What did you say Clancy?" He asks.  
"I told her I was just embarrassed that I got caught trying to have sex with her. And then she asked is I was embarrassed to have people now that we have slept together. She was getting agitated. And then I said that I was and that I didn't want to be known as the man-whore of the school, and that I am not like her, because it isn't funny like it is to her when people call her a whore." I say looking at him.  
"Well were stupid enough to say that to her. So you deserve to be in trouble. I think you need to apologize to her and show her how much you love her, and you need to show everyone else too." He says standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can't be embarrassed to be with her if you are getting married."  
"I'm not embarrassed to be known that I am her fiancé. I am just a bit embarrassed that people are going to find out I have slept with her." I say.  
"Then why did you sleep with her. You should have known people were going to find out." He says walking me out of his office.  
"I slept with her because I love her more than anything. I can't live without her." I say turning towards him.  
"Then there is nothing to be embarrassed about Clancy." He says.  
"I guess you're right." I say.  
"You know I am right, and give me 20 bucks." He says holding a hand out.  
"Why?" I ask getting my wallet out.  
"I'm going to go and get you some flowers to get for her. I am going to get a coffee so I'll get you flower for Melinda."  
"That is really kind of you Principal Parks." I say handing him a 50 dollar bill.  
"I only asked for 20." He says.  
"Yeah but get 2 dozen. She means everything to me and deserves the best." I say.  
"What kind of flowers does she like?" He asks putting it in his wallet.  
"Get a mix of different kinds of roses. Roses are her favorite." I say walking out of the office with him.  
"Okay, I'll call you down to the office in like an hour to give them to you, so you can give them to her." He says walking towards the door. "Should I get a card too?"  
"Yeah and get an I'm sorry card." I say walking towards my locker.  
"Okay bye Clancy." He says walking out of the building.  
"Bye," I say opening my locker and grabbing my Math binder and book out and walking towards the math room.

I walk in the room and see Melinda sitting at her desk doing the warm-up problem that is on the board. I walk up the empty desk next to her as she shuts her binder.

"Mel can I sit here?" I ask hoping she will say yes.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." She says turning to Andrea and talking to her until the teacher walks in the room.  
"Hello class. How are you today?" She asks shutting the classroom door. "I see that Melinda and Jim are back. How are you two?"  
"Were good." We say together.  
"Good now I need to talk to you two alone." She says moving us out of the room. "Okay I have the test that I need for you two to take."  
"Okay when should we take it?" Melinda asks.  
"I think today, like this hour." She says walking us back into the classroom. "I'm going to go and get the tests go and grab your binder and books, please."  
"Come on you two." She says grabbing our tests and walking us back out of the classroom and to the library. "Bring them back to me when you're done."  
"Okay…" We says walking towards a testing booth.  
"I'm sorry Mel…" I say walking close behind her.  
"Yeah, saying you're sorry doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you." She says sitting down and beginning her test. "You made me feel like shit when you said that to me, so just go somewhere else."  
"Bye Melinda..." I say as I walk away to another testing area. I hope she can forgive, because I can't lose her. I won't survive losing her, I can't survive without her.

**_So sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have ad to work on my Holocaust project and I couldn't write anything because I was so busy. I hope you all enjoy this one. I will update in the next 3 days. I promise.  
~Mariah _**


	11. I'm Sorry

After I finished the test which was not easy to take after my conversation with Melinda, I kept trying to be positive because I knew Parks was going to bring the flowers for Melinda soon. I really hope she forgives me. I know I made a mistake but she just pretends I am not even there; it breaks my heart to see her eyes full of tears whenever she looks at me, or when she gives me the cold shoulder, or a glare. I should have never said anything to her in the office and if I did I should have told her that I loved her. God, I love her so much. I bring the test back to Ms. Roper.

"Here you go, all finished." I say and hand it to her.  
"Thank you Jim, you can go to your next class." She says handing me a pass for Social Studies.  
"Yeah, do you know where Melinda went?" I ask taking the pass.  
"She came back a good 20 minutes ago with her test and she left for Music, I think." She says sitting back down at her desk.  
"Oh right, she is fast at those tests." I say walking away disappointed.  
"Sorry…" She says as I walk out of the classroom.  
"Jim Clancy please come to the office." Comes over p.a. system.  
"Yes…" I say softly as I walk towards my locker and put my math binder inside.

I walk to the office with a smile on my face. I walk inside and see the secretory point and Parks' office.

I nod and say "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome Clancy." She says as I walk inside the office and Principal Parks with flowers on his desk.  
"There you go Clancy." He says handing the two dozens of mixed roses to me.  
"Thanks." I say sitting down with them and holding them in my hands.  
"What are you going to do for her?" He asks.  
"That is my business." I say getting up with a smile. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I hope she takes you back because I can tell that you love her very much." He says shaking my hand.  
"I do lover. So much, I can never get her out of my mind." I say opening his office door. "Not even right now."  
"That is love. You are very lucky Clancy. Not very many people find it." He says as I walk out and shut the door.  
"Yeah thanks again." I say and walk towards the office door.  
"Well those are very pretty who are they for?" The secretary asks seeing the flowers.  
"Melinda…" I say smiling at just saying her name.  
"Well she is a very lucky girl to have a guy bring her flowers." She says as I leave.  
"Yeah I guess…" I say walking towards the Music room with a smile on my face.

I set the flowers on a chair outside the room and walk in and ask to talk to the teacher privately outside. I see Melinda look and me for a second and smile. I turn back around and walk outside the room.

"Give me a second class; I just need to talk with Mr. Clancy outside." She says and follows me outside. "What do you need?"  
"I need your help to win Melinda back." I say politely.  
"Oh what did you do?" She asks folding her arms.  
"Something stupid, and this why I have these but I want to sing her a song, to show her how much I love her." I say picking up the flowers.  
"Wow, what song?" She asks unfolding her arms and smiling.  
"Just the way you are." I say happily.  
"Bruno Mars?" She asks smiling.  
"Yeah." I say. "It is her song, she is perfect just the way she is and I need to tell her that."  
"Okay, do you need back-up or do you want to sing by yourself?" She asks walking towards the classroom door.  
"By myself but I need the music in the background." I say walking with her.  
"Lyrics or no lyrics?" she asks opening the door a crack.  
"No lyrics." I say walking in with her and Melinda sees the flowers.  
"Oh my God, is here for me?" she asks Andrea smiling more.  
"Trying to win back probably." Andrea says.  
"Can get any more perfect?" She asks.  
"He gets better every day." Andrea says.  
"I know." She says as the music goes on.  
"Melinda, this is for you." I say as the back-track comes on.  
"Oh my God he's going to sing to me…" She says wiping away tear.  
"Oh, her eyes, her eyes. Make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." I sing to her walking towards her with the flowers. "I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say, when I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing. Just the way you are."  
"Oh my God…" I she says crying a bit.  
"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing. Just the way you are." I sing and hand her the flowers. "Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same, so don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say."  
"Oh my God, roses…" She says taking the flowers.  
"When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing. Just the way you are." I sing to her and kiss her cheek but keep going. "The way you are. The way you are… girl you're amazing, just the way you are. And when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing."  
"I love you so much…" She says standing up as the music is slowly coming to a close.  
"Just the way you are…" I sing softly in her hear and hug her close as everyone claps. "I love you too..."

**_So sorry about the delay in this chapter, I am also sorry that it is short.  
I hope you all enjoy this one. I will update soon but don't know when.  
I promise.  
~Mariah _**


	12. Author's Note!

Sorry for not posting anything new for a while. Its just with school being out now I'm not on the computer very much. I've been out enjoying the warm weather.

Now I want to update my story but I am having terrible writers block. If you have an idea for the next chapter PM me of review on this chapter.

Thanks for everything guys.

~Mariah


	13. Wedding Day?

_**Chapter 12**_**_  
__Wedding Day?_**

It's been 3 years to the date since Jim sang Melinda back into his heart. Kyle is out of prison and has completely _"changed"_ in Melinda and Jim's eyes. They have actually become good friends with Kyle and he is Jim's best man in the wedding. Even though Jim and Melinda are oblivious that Kyle is still planning on getting Melinda back. It is now their wedding day. It is supposed to be the most beautiful day of their lives, but is it?

_***Melinda's Point of View***_

I am looking in the mirror at myself. My make-up looks flawless and my long soft brown curls are cascading around my face. My strapless wedding gown looks perfect on my curves and my body. I just hope Jim will like it. He hasn't seen it yet; I wouldn't let him because the groom is never to see the brides dress before the wedding. In my mind I am going over the last details I need to before my perfect and flawless day will begin.

Something old- My grandmother's gold bracelet.  
Something new- The diamond earrings Jim bought me for our 4th anniversary.  
Something borrowed- My mom's wedding veil that she wore the day she married my daddy.  
Something blue- The pale polish on my fingernails.

Everything is set and is perfect. Jim and I have worked so hard. The whole day has to be perfect.

Then I hear the bridal march starting, which is my cue to walk out into the garden and meet my daddy but before I can turn around the door is flung open and my best friend Andrea comes in wearing the lapis purple dress I picked out so many months ago for her to wear on this special day of mine. She has a look of panic written on her face.

"Hey Andy, what's the matter?" I ask looking at my maid of honor with a small smile. "Oh by the way you look amazing."  
"Thank you but Melinda, I think you should sit down before I tell you something." She says and touches my bare skin softly, giving me goosebumps.  
"Andrea, what is going on?" I ask and sit down on the small soft chair in front of the mirror I was just looking in.  
"Jim's missing." She says looking at me. "We can't find him."  
"What?" I say and a few tears come to my eyes. "What do you mean Jim is missing; where would he go?"  
"We don't know, but if I were you I would stay in here until your dad comes and gets you." She says standing up from her chair.  
"I can't sit in here and wait while I know that my fiancé, the love of my life is gone and nowhere to be found." I say and stand up quickly.  
"Melinda just calm down." She says putting both of her hands on my shoulders.  
"Don't tell me to calm down Andrea!" I shout at her with tears in my eyes. "I love him more than anything and your telling me he is gone and to calm down! I am not going to be calm until we find him!"  
"Melinda we will find him!" She says beginning to cry as well. "Just stay in here. Please."  
"Fine but you come and tell me when you find him. Promise?" I ask and sit back down trying to compose myself.  
"I promise." She says hugging me and walking towards the door. "Melinda?"  
"Yeah?" I ask looking back at her through the mirror as I fix my mascara.  
"You look stunning." She says and opens the door and leaves.  
"Thanks Andy." I say and wipe away the tears.

Breathe Melinda. Just breathe.

They will find him.  
They will find Jim.

"God?" I ask looking up at the ceiling with my eyes closed. "I know I haven't talked to you in a while but please, please bring me back my Jim. I can't do this without him. There is no reason for me to live a life without him. I don't know what I will do. Just please bring back my love. My life. Please bring back Jim." I breathe in and out 3 shaky breaths. "Amen."

I look into the mirror and fix my mascara again. My eyes are red and puffy. I get up from my chair and grab my purse, grab a tube of something, and put a drop of eye medicine in both of my eyes to bring down the puffy and redness of them.

I blink a few times and remind myself of something.

Breathe Melinda.  
Remember to breathe.  
Just remember to breathe.

I hear a few footsteps outside the door. Then the door flies open and Kyle comes walking towards me like a long lost friend. He pulls me into a tight hug and then pulls back to look into my eyes.

"You look so beautiful, Melinda." He says avoiding eye contact for a minute.  
"Thank you, Kyle." I say looking at him with tears in my eyes. "You look very handsome. Is there any news on where Jim is?"

When he looked down the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach changed from feeling safe to feeling scared for my life. The look in his eyes looked far from friendly as a smirk of happiness spread across his face. I looked at him with a worried look as he grabs my head and covers my mouth with a piece of cloth and scoops me up in his strong arms as the world around me that was supposed to be perfect faded from my very eyes. Then everything went black.

The first instinct I had after I blacked out was that I was going to be gone forever. That day was supposed to be the happiest day of my life but it was the worst. At 20 years old my freedom of being able to see my family, my friends, and the love of my life that was already gone for 30 minutes was slowly fading away from me. When Kyle took me he did it just to devastate my friends and family, and it worked.

When I began to wake up I looked around and could see that I am in some kind of basement of a house. I could also see that I was in my black lingerie that Andrea and I picked out for me to wear for Jim and my wedding night which meant my wedding dress was somewhere I didn't know. The room was made of concrete walls but carpet on the floor. There were a couple of pieces of furniture, and what looks like a queen sized bed in the corner. I don't recognize the place but I hear footsteps above me. It sounds like only one person. Kyle. I stay as quiet as I can so I can hear everything.

"What did you do with her?" A male voice that I recognize clearly comes through the floor. "What did you do with Melinda?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Kyle says in an evil voice.  
"Because I need to know Kyle!" He screams. "I trusted you Kyle! I trusted you!"  
All Kyle does is laugh evilly.  
"You're dead to me!" He screams. "Dead to me Kyle! Dead to me!"  
"Jim…." I whisper quietly and begin to cry silently as I realize who is upstairs.  
"You want to see her Jim? " Kyle asks and opens the basement door and drags something across the upstairs floor and down the stairs carefully. "You want to see her?"  
"Yes I want to see Melinda." Jim says and sounds like he is going to cry.  
"Well good." Kyle says and turns a small light that is hanging from the ceiling.  
"Melinda?" Jim asks quietly as the light turns on.

I saw him. I saw Jim. He was still in his suit and tie. He looked so handsome even though I can see that he has been crying for a few hours.

"Jim?" I ask beginning to cry as I feel a fist make contact with my jaw and knocks me unconscious

_**Mwwaahhhh! Cliff hangers! I will update soon! hope it was good enough for all of you.  
Also I want to thank Clois123456788 you gave me the inspiration to right this chapter. And all of the rest of this story. I want to thank you so much! **__**Read the next chapter to find out what happens to Melinda, Jim, and Kyle! ~ Mariah**_


	14. Taken and Tortured

My eyes begin to flicker open when I feel a hot and sticky substance drip down my forehead and down my face until dripping off of my chin. My eye sight is blurry at first but I can see one solid figure but not enough physical features to make who the person was. The faintness of my vision slowly fades away and I can make out who the person is. It's Jim. He's strapped to a chair and is thrashing and trying to get out of the rope that is holding him there. He's swearing and kicking out at Kyle who I can now see is lying on the bed in the corner laughing at him. Jim is promising he will kill and torture Kyle when he gets loose or if even touches me. The more he threatens Kyle the more upset he gets and the harder he takes it out on me.

He finally has enough with hearing Jim and he gets off the bed and steps right in front of Jim, blocking my view.

"Say one more word about hurting me and Melinda will pay and you will watch every waking second of it, you piece of fucking shit!" Kyle spats in Jim's face. "Melinda is mine now. Not yours!"  
"Don't even touch her or I will…" Jim says but Kyle interrupts him.  
"Do what Jim?" Kyle asks with a smirk on him face. "What burst out of those ropes and save your beautiful bride? Well you can't because you are stuck in this chair and can't do a thing. And that's the best part. I'm torturing you more than her. Which make all the more fun."  
"Don't even think about touching her, Kyle! She didn't do anything to you!" Jim screams and struggles more at trying to get out of his restraints.  
"Oh look Jimmy boy. She's awake!" Kyle says and turns to me with a smile.  
"Melinda…" Jim says with tears in his eyes. "I love you."  
"Jim I…" I say but feel Kyle's hand move right across my face with a hard force, leaving a hand print on it, causing me to yell out in pain. "Oww…."

Kyle smirks and slaps me even harder this time causing the blood to trickle down my face faster the before.

"Kyle please just let us go…" I say in pure agony as he kicks me with full force a few times causing Jim to scream and shout and thrash against his restraints again.  
"But this is so much fun Melinda! I finally get to make you both feel how it felt to watch you two walk around with a smile on your face and kiss and snuggle up close to each other at night and make love for hours. How does it feel Mel? How does it fucking feel?" He screams and pulls me by my hair over to a bed; which is now right in front of Jim and slams me down onto it causing me to scream out in pain once more. "It's time for a little more fun Melinda."

I look at his face and see nothing but an evil smirk on his face as he ties my hands to the bed post and spreads my legs apart and ties them to the bottom bed posts.

"Kyle please don't touch me." I plead beginning to cry again and feel him rub himself against my weak, beaten, and tied up body; which yesterday was glowing and healthy. "Please just don't Kyle. I'll do anything for you not to do this."  
"Too bad Melinda. I'm in charge here you aren't and Jim is going to be here to watch you have the best sex of your life." Kyle says seductively and kisses my neck making me cringe.  
"You lay one finger on her and I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Jim screams and struggles to get through the rope.  
"Give it up Jim. You can't stop one thing I'm going to do to your precious Melinda." Kyle says and pulls off my bra and starts to suck on my breasts and then just focuses on my nipples. "How does it feel to see Melinda with another man? Huh? Exactly, this how I felt every second I saw Melinda with you."  
"Kyle just please don't touch her. She doesn't deserve it." Jim pleads.  
"Why doesn't she deserve it Jim? She is just as much fault as you are." Kyle says and pulls off his pants and my panties. "She cheated on me with you."  
"Yeah and you hit her too." Jim says spitting in his face and Kyle pulls off my engagement ring and that causes me to scream and try to grab it from him.  
"Give back it Kyle…" I say quietly.  
"No. You're mine now. Not his." Kyle says and throws it across the room and pulls his boxers off and rubs his naked body up against mine and I close my eyes and think of happier times with Jim.

Then I feel Kyle enter inside me and thrust in and out of me as a flashback comes into my mind; pulling me away from my horrible reality.

Jim and I are hiking up our favorite trail when we come to a stop and see the breathtaking view that we have seen so many times before.  
We are all alone for the first time in a week.  
The air is warm and fresh, unlike Kyle's breath in my face as I feel him push harder and faster inside me.  
I shut my eyes tighter hoping for a picture to come to my mind.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Wow it has been a while since we have come here hasn't it?" I ask looking up and Jim who has wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Yeah it has been a while. I just can't believe how beautiful it is." Jim says putting his chin on the top of my head, resting it there.  
"Yeah. I miss coming up here and camping with you but with the wedding coming up we haven't had the time baby." I say touching his hand that is holding me close to him.  
"Shhh… We came up here to relax before our day. Now there is to be no talk about it. Deal?" Jim asks with a cheesy smile on his face that I love.  
"Deal but last one in is a rotten egg!" I scream breaking from our loving embrace and pulling my jeans and tank top off quickly  
"Oh so sneaky!" He jokes pulling his clothes off rather quickly as I swan dive off the small cliff into the warm water near a small waterfall.  
"I beat you once again!" I yell up to him as he jumps in and lands a few feet away from me.  
"You are so sneaky." He says with a smile and kisses me.  
"Yeah I know." I say and swim underwater and come up behind him and cover his eyes and kiss his neck and pull on his swim trunks.  
"Melinda there is children here." Jim says quietly and I see a few kids with their parents over by the sand.  
"No one will know what we're doing." I whisper in his ear.  
"The parents will…" he says with a chuckle.  
"So?" I ask and swim to face him.  
"Are you that horny?" he asks with a smile.  
"I need you so bad. You have been working doubles all week. I barely saw you until now." I say batting my eyes. "Pretty please?"  
"Later." He says folding his arms over his chest and looks at me seriously.  
"Okay I guess I'll just find it somewhere else." I say jokingly and swim towards shore.  
"Wait up." Jim says and swims close behind me as I walk out of the water and turn to face him. "You look very beautiful in that bikini of yours."  
"Thanks Andy bought it for me." I say looking down and my plain black one string bikini that flaunts my body off.  
"Of course Andrea bought that for you." Jim says with a smile and kisses my cheek.  
"Looks like we have a hottie here today, Mikey!" A man says walking close to me.  
"Wow! Man she is a beauty." Mikey says walking towards his friend. "God look at the pair of tits she has."  
I roll my eyes and turn to Jim looking annoyed.  
"Hey baby! Want to go and have some fun in my backseat?" Mikey asks and touches my ass. "Nice…"  
"Get your hands off of her!" Jim yells and shoves the guy away from me.  
"What's your problem man?" Mikey asks putting his hands up in surrender.  
"I don't want you touching my fiancé like that." Jim yells. "Now go!"  
"Well someone a bit over protective." He says with a cheeky smile. "I just want to fuck her; what's the matter with that?"  
"Well you aren't her type." Jim spats and turns to me. "Let's go honey."  
"Okay." I say and follow Jim up a trail to where be clothes are.  
"Are you okay babe?" Jim asks.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just hate it when guys like that ruin our day." I say drying off with a towel. "I didn't think you loved me that much."  
"Hey," Jim says hugging my tightly. "You are my girl. I don't want any man other than me to touch or talk to you like that. It would kill me to see you with someone else like that."  
"You're the only man for me so you have nothing to worry about." I say into his chest "And I have to say that you look very sexy with no shirt on." I rub a hand up his fit body.  
"Oh yeah?" He asks.  
"Yeah. I love you, so much." I say and kiss him softly.  
"Want to show me how much back at our campsite?" He asks.  
"It would be my pleasure." I say and put my clothes back on and pull him towards our camp. "Follow me."  
"Yes..." He says quietly as I pull him towards camp with his clothes in his arms.

**_*End of flashback*_**

I slowly flutter my eyes open and feel my restraints are only on my feet. I look around and see I am still on the bed and Kyle is nowhere in my sight. Then I hear a light sob coming from a dark corner and I look around but I can't see anything.  
"Is someone there?" I ask quietly and hear the sobbing come to a stop.  
"Melinda?" Jim asks in between quiet sobs.  
"Jim?" I ask and then my eyes adjust to the lighting and I see him still strapped to the chair. Still looking so handsome. "Are you okay?"  
"It doesn't matter if I am. Are you?" He asks.  
"Yeah and this is why I love you. You're always thinking of the other person, never of yourself." I say and slip off of the bed onto the cold and wet basement floor.

I look around and see that the chains that hold me to the floor give me a few feet of moving room. I also see that I am completely naked and feel the coldness in the air chill my body to the bone as I crawl toward Jim. I lean my head on his thigh and feel him move a finger on the side of my face. I look up at him and see the tears in his eyes.

"God Melinda I am so sorry." Jim says looking down at me.  
"Why?" I ask looking at him.  
"I could save you from him. I am trapped in this chair. I saw him do so many things to you." Jim says beginning to cry harder. "I saw him touch your body and I wanted to be the only one to touch it in that way. I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or touch but yet here I am and I can't stop him."  
"Jim I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault." I say looking up at him as the basement door flies open and Kyle come down that stairs.  
"Now is this just so beautiful?" Kyle asks. "A man so in love with a woman that he will never be able to touch the way I will forever." Kyle walks towards me and pulls me to my feet and I fall into his arms from being too tired and weak. "So weak."

All I could think as he threw me to the floor and kicked my body many times was that I was weak_. So weak t_hat I couldn't help myself. So weak that I couldn't help the person I loved so dearly. And not long after that thought; my world fell into complete and utter darkness. Sweet, sweet, and loving darkness.

* * *

**__****_Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I hope you like it. It took a lot of me to put this together. I have been having a bad few weeks so... here you go! _**

**_Review and PM me if you have any ideas for the future of this story_**

**_~Mariah 3_**


	15. Voices

There this bright light in front of me.  
It's so beautiful. Whoa I see someone.  
Oh my God. It's my grandma. I lost her so long ago.  
She's a memory in my mind; a beautiful and loving memory.

"Grandma?" I ask looking at her with a smile.  
"Hello my beautiful grandchild." She says hugging me.  
"God it's so beautiful, Grandma." I say and hug her back tightly.  
"Yeah it is." She says looking at me. "But it's not your time to leave yet."  
"Grandma, I can't do this anymore." I say with tears in my eyes. "I can't go through this anymore."  
"Baby don't cry." She says wiping the tears away and points down at Jim. "He needs you. He won't be able to survive this without you. You need to go back."  
"I don't know if I can do it anymore, grandma." I say looking at Jim.  
"You can do it, Melinda." She says kissing my cheek. "All you need is him. Jim is your soul mate. He will get you through this."  
"Yeah but I can't see him get hurt anymore when Kyle hurts me. Seeing him break Jim is breaking me." I say starting to tear up. "All I want to do is be with him and have him hold me in his arms and tell me how much he loves and cares about me."  
"Honey, you have to go back. It's not your time yet." She says hugging me tightly. "You need to live your life with him. Have a home, have kids, and love him with everything you have."  
"I don't want to go back yet, Grandma." I say as she begins to fade away with the light. "Grandma?" I begin to cry harder. "Grandma it's getting dark. I'm scared…"  
"I love you, Melinda." She says as she fades into nothing. "You'll be okay."

My eyes flutter open and the room is black. I can't make out a figure of anything but the furniture within the room.

I am all alone; all alone in the dark.

I count my breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. Yeah like that is going to happen. Wait. I hear voices upstairs. I hear two of them. I begin to relax a bit more once I make them out. One is Kyle's. The other is Jim's.

I begin to remind myself three things.

Jim is okay.  
Breathe.  
Jim is okay.  
Breathe.  
We are going to be fine. We are going to be fine.

I hear Jim trying to convince Kyle to let us go.

Breathe Melinda.  
Just breathe.

"I hope you're right Grandma." I pray. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**_*Jim's Point of View*_**

"Kyle. Let us go now and you won't get into any trouble." I plead. "We won't tell the police. We promise. I promise."  
"Yeah like I would believe you." Kyle spats and slaps me.  
"What was that for?" I yell.  
"That was for trying to convince me to let you two go." Kyle yells shoving my chair to the floor and then he lifts me upright.  
"I think you broke my nose." I say as I feel the pain spread throughout my body.  
"Good." Kyle says and punches my in the face even harder.  
"Please Kyle just let us go!" I scream.  
"I can't." Kyle says looking around the room at nothing. "They wanted me to hurt you guys. It's their fault why you're here. Not mine. I'm just doing as I was told."  
"Who's fault?" I ask looking around the room and seeing nothing.  
"Kill him." A voice spreads around Kyle's ears. "Kill him or we'll kill you"  
"I can't kill him." Kyle screams. "Not yet!"  
"Who are you talking to Kyle?" I ask looking around and seeing nothing again.  
"I did everything you asked!" Kyle screams and hits the wall. "Just leave me alone!"  
"Did everything we asked?" The voices get louder and throw items around the room. "We told you to kill Melinda! And all you did was send her out of her body for a few minutes. We told you to kill Jim and you haven't even lifted a finger to do anything. You are weak; a weak and useless soul!"  
"Just stop! Please just stop!" Kyle screams and starts to pull his hair out. "I can't take this anymore!"  
"Who are you talking too, Kyle?" I scream.  
"It's none of your business!" Kyle screams in my face, spitting on me.  
"You're crazy Kyle!" I scream. "No! You are nuts!"  
"No I am not. They just won't leave me alone!" He screams.  
"Who won't leave?" I ask looking around the now quiet room. "No one is in here!"  
There are people in here! They are over by the door, in the kitchen, and on the ceiling." Kyle says and looks around the room looking scared and nervous.  
"Well I can't see anyone, Kyle!" I yell looking around in the dark corners of the empty room besides Kyle and myself. "Which makes me think you are nuts! Who are you talking too?"  
"All you need to know is they want you and Melinda dead." Kyle says quietly and looking at the ceiling and cringes.  
"What! Who wants Melinda and I dead?" I scream as I get frustrated now.  
"I've said too much." He says backing out of the room slowly. "I've said too much."

Well plan A was a disaster.  
Let's see if plan B works.  
Wait do I even have a plan B?  
Guess I have to come up with one.

**_Sorry for such a short chapter. Plan B will be in the next chapter. What do you think it will be? Will Jim be able to save Melinda and himself from their death? Find out in Chapter 16 of Young Love up by next week, so keep your eyes out._**


	16. Plan B

**_*Jim's Point of View*_**

Plan B.  
I hope this works.

I look around the room for anything with a sharp edge. I scan the room for the second time and I see something I didn't see before. I see a letter opener and it is on the side table next to me.

"That would work." I whisper to myself and try to move my hand which is tied behind my back to the chair. "Come on, just a little more." I am few inches away from grabbing it when my fingers latch around it and it is in my grasp. I begin to cut through one of my restraints and I see Kyle walk out of the bedroom he was in and I stop cutting and make no sound as he gives me the evil eye as he opens the basement door with a smile.

"Hey Melinda…" He says walking down the stairs after shutting the door. "Ready for some fun my darling?"

I hear Melinda let out a weak moan which makes me cut through the ropes faster. I get through the first one which makes the second come with ease. I take the ropes off my hands and see the red marks from them since the ropes have been around my wrists for 3 days. I begin to untie the ropes around my feet and I get them off in 3 minutes and then I just wait. I wait for Kyle to return and then I will get my payback. For everything he has done to me and my precious Melinda.

**_*1 hour and 30 minutes later* _**

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs slowly and I knew Kyle was coming. I get on my feet and get ready to take him down. He opens the door and when he sees me I see the look in fear in his eyes for the first time in 3 days.

"Jim…" He says with the sweat dripping down his face. "What are you doing? How did you get out?"  
"A letter opener that you left on the table." I say with a smirk on my face.  
"Weak…" A voice echoes through Kyle's head. "A weak soul who could have killed them in a second but know you're screwed. We'll let him do our dirty work and then we will torture you."  
"You don't know how long I have wanted to do this." I say and knee him in the crotch.

Kyle falls to his knees in front of me as I begin to beat him with every ounce of force I have.

"Just kill me Jim." He moans in pain. "Just end all of this pain."  
"How does it feel to finally be in pain?" I ask with smirk.  
"I have been in pain this whole time." He says. "Do you really think I would have wanted to hurt Melinda?"  
"You did it before Kyle!" I scream and begin to beat him again. "You hit her over and over again until she finally realized that she deserved to be treated like a human not like a slave." I stop beating him and grab the letter opener and point it at her heart. "All I wanted to do when I met her was treat her perfectly. To love her with every ounce I had in me. To make sure nothing ever hurt her! And that's what she deserves. Not what you think!"  
"Well I thought that is how I should treat her for trying to be with you!" He screams. "You were not allowed to love her because she was my girlfriend and you step on my property."  
"She was never your property!" I scream.

Then something inside me snapped. I began to kick, slap, punch, knee, shove, and stab him in every spot I can. The fury just takes over my body as I stab the letter opener into his body over and over and over again. Wanting him to feel all the pain Melinda and myself have felt the past 3 days. I see the life just get sucked out of him until there is nothing left. Nothing but a lifeless body that is covered in his own blood. A man who beat and tortured Melinda and myself for the past 4 years. Even if he wasn't really hurting us; he was still there. When he got out of prison we should have never accepted his apology. We should have known he would have hurt us in the long run. We should have known but now he's dead and will never hurt us again. I stand up and see the carpet is now soaked in his blood. I see that my tux is now soaked in his blood and my own.

"Oh my God!" I scream. "Melinda!" I fling the basement door open and run down the stairs and see Melinda's naked, beaten, and weak body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Melinda! Baby! Can you hear me?"  
"Jim…" Melinda says but it is barely audible.  
"Melinda…" I say holding her body in my arms and see an open wound in her arm and leg that is now dried with blood. "I am so sorry my love. I should have saved you but I couldn't do anything. God, Melinda I love you so much."  
"Jim I'm so c-c-c-cold-d-d-d…" She stutters. "I lo-v-v-v-e you t-t-t-too."  
"Let's go find you some clothes." I say and carry her slowly up the stair and lay her on the bed in Kyle's room and look through the drawers for any type of warm clothing. I see a hoodie and sweat pants and I set them on the floor. "I should probably clean your wounds before I put clothes on you."  
"That would be a smart decision." She says a bit stronger.  
"I think I will just give us both a bath." I say and sit on the bed next her. "How does that sound?"  
"That sounds good but what about K-K-K-K-Kyle…" She says starting to lose her strength.  
"He's dead, my love." I say kissing her forehead.  
"Oh…" She whispers weakly.

I pick her up and walk into the bathroom and lie her against the wall. I then turn the bath on and let it fill softly as I peel each piece of drenched clothing off and throw it on the carpet in another pool of blood. I pick her up, set her in the bath, get in behind her and lay her head back onto my chest comfortably.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I ask as I caressing her hair.  
"Better…" She whispers as I sit her up slowly. "Oww…"  
"Oh I'm so sorry." I say and pull her back as I begin to wash her chest, stomach, and arms softly. "God I love you so much…"  
"I love you t-t-too…" She says and begins to relax. "That feels good. Can you do that to my back?"  
"Sure baby…" I say and sit her up a bit trying not to hurt her. "Are you in any pain?"  
"No I'm not." She says as I clean her wounds up and dampen her hair a bit  
"Okay good because I do not want you to be in anymore pain." I say as I grab a towel and help her stand up. "Let me wrap you up."  
"Okay." She says trying to lift up her arms but can't. "I can't. I'm too weak."  
"Okay here let me." I say and wrap her slowly and lift her up and carry her back into Kyle's room and slowly get her dressed in the clothes I found earlier.  
"I feel so comfortable." She says weakly. "Like I could sleep a 100 years."  
"We have to get out of here." I say and move a piece of damp hair behind her ear.  
"Do you even know where we are?" She asks as I come closer to her face.  
"No but I will get us out of here." I say and softly and kiss her softly on the lips in the heat of the moment.  
"God I love you. I love you so much…" She says as I pull away from her lips and brush our noses up against each other.  
"Let's get out of here." I say as I pull a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on.

I pick her up and make my way to the living room slowly trying not to hit anything or hurt Melinda in anyway. I open the front door and all we see is forest in front and around us.

"Do you recognize this place?" I ask looking around.  
"No." She says looking at me as I set her down on the deck floor. "No I don't."  
"Okay waits here." I say and go into the kitchen and open the fridge and see there is some food that we could take survive with for a couple of days.

I look around for something to put it in and I find a small backpack and begin to stuff food inside that won't mold or get old quickly and then fill containers with water. I go inside Kyle's room and grab his blanket from the bed and stuff that inside as well to keep us warm at night. I then see a hand gun on his side table and grab that along with matches and come back out to Melinda and but the bag on my back and pick her up again.

"You ready?" I ask looking at her.  
"I guess…" She says. "Where are we going to go?"  
"I don't know but all I can tell you is I am going to protect you no matter where we are. I love you Melinda Gordon and I always will. Now I'm going on faith and I am going to risk both of our lives just to try and save you." I say and turn towards the woods. "Now let's go."  
"I love you too…" She says and snuggles into my chest to keep warm.

**_Dun Dun Dun! Another Cliffhanger. What will happen to Melinda and Jim? Will they survive in the woods all by themselves? Or will they die trying? Find out in Chapter 17 of Young Love. _**


	17. The Woods

**_*Melinda's Point of View*_**

Pain; all I feel is pain. Everything hurts. Why does everything have to hurt? And now Kyle is gone and I am all alone with Jim in woods. We don't know where we are, or where we are even going. All I know is that I feel safe for the first time in a while. I feel safe with him now because all he wants to do is keep me safe. Especially after what just happened to us.

**_*Jim's Point of View*_**

I hate seeing her in pain. It kills me inside to know that she is in pain and I can't do anything about it. And the past 2 days we have only got about 10 miles and all she has been in is pain. Her night terrors are getting by the night. Hearing her scream out in pain at Kyle to stop hurting her is killing me inside to know that I couldn't help her back in that house where we were being tortured day and night.

"Jim help me…" Melinda moans as she squeezes her eyes shut and begins to shiver.  
"With what?" I ask looking down at her.  
"Get him out of my head." She whispers and moves around with little energy she has.  
"Get who out of your head?" I ask even though I already know the answer; I just had to make sure it was who I thought it was.  
"Kyle…" She whimpers. "Stop touching me. Just stop touching me. Please just kill me Kyle. Just kill me…"  
"Baby?" I ask trying to shake her awake. "Melinda? Sweetheart wake up! Wake up!"  
"Jim, please tell me it's you." She says keeping her eyes shut.  
"Just open your eyes. I'm here. It's me Jim." I say touching her face gently.  
"I don't want to open my eyes and see that you're gone and it's Kyle just messing with my head." She says starting to lose strength.  
"Just open your eyes sweetheart." I say and kiss her palm.  
"Jim…" She says as she opens her eyes and her clothes are drenched in sweat.  
"You're okay. You're okay." I say and hold her in my arms and rock her back and forth trying to calm her down. "We're gonna be okay."  
"Why won't this end?" She whimpers and looks up at me and I brush her hair out of her face and give her a tiny smile.  
"It will once we get home." I say and kiss her forehead.  
"Promise?" She asks.  
"I promise, babe." I say and put my chin against her head. "I promise."  
"This is far from our honeymoon that we are supposed to be on." She says with a weak laugh.  
"As long as you're safe and we're together; everything will be fine." I say as she begins to fall back asleep in my arms and I feel the air get colder and colder by the minute. "Want me to light a fire?"  
"No…" She whispers sleepily. "I'm warm enough in your arms."  
"Okay. I'm going to lay you down." I say and slowly lay down with her on my chest asleep.  
"Okay…" She whispered as she fell in and out of consciousness.  
"Melinda?" I ask looking down at her. "Melinda?"  
"What?" She asks and begins to wake up a little.  
"Are you feeling any pain?" I ask as I look at her cuts and bruises that seem to be healing nicely.  
"Everything hurts Jim." She says looking up at me. "Every move I make; it hurts. Every time you touch me; it hurts, and every time I close my eyes; I see him. I see Kyle and he is touching me or hitting me or hurting you and I don't know how much more I can take, Jim."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask looking at her concerned.  
"You have enough on your plate." She says beginning to slip out of consciousness.  
"Yes and taking care of you and making sure you aren't in any pain is on that plate. So just tell me." I say looking into her eyes and almost crying at the pain and suffer I see coming out of them.  
"Okay…" She says and closes her eyes for a second before opening them again.  
"Just fall asleep baby." I say stroking her cheek. "You need your sleep."  
"I can't…" She whimpers. "I just can't."

As I watched her fall asleep and begin to whimper at Kyle to leave her alone and begin to kick and try to move her body around but isn't moving more than an inch. The tears fell harder off my face now, and soon I was beginning to fall asleep, clutching to my loving fiancé's body trying to soothe her in any way possible.

A few hours later I am woken up but Melinda's scream and her body shaking horribly.

"Melinda?" I ask trying to wake her up. "Melinda, baby wake up. It's all just a dream."  
"Jim?" She asks as her eyes flutter open and her body stops shaking and she snuggles into my arms.  
"It was all just a dream. He's dead. He isn't going to ever hurt you again. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again." I whisper in her ear as I rock her back and forth trying to soothe her and calm her down.  
"It's not a dream. It's a memory and it won't get out of my head." She whispers shakily as I sit her up.  
"You need to eat and keep hydrated." I say and hold a water bottle in front of her. "Drink up baby."  
She nods and take a few sips and I give her a bite of a fish I caught and cooked for us earlier.  
"Taste good?" I ask looking down at her small, bruised, and bloody body.  
"Yeah it does." She says and take a few more sips of water.  
"Do you feel strong enough to walk with me? Or do I still need to carry you?" I ask concerned.  
"Should we try?" She asks.  
"Yes because we should try to get a bit farther today." I say as the sun begins to come up.  
"Okay. Will you help me up?" She asks weakly.

I help her to her feet and she holds onto me.

"You can try and let go, you know?" I say looking at her with trust and get behind her just in case she falls.  
"I'm scared." She says softly.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll catch you if you fall. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you." I whisper in her ear. "You can trust me."  
"I trust you, Jim. I always have and I always will but I'm just scared of falling even more." She says tearfully. "I have fallen so much in these three days and you weren't there to catch me. I just don't want to fall anymore."  
"You're not going to fall anymore. I will catch you this time." I say protectively. "I promise."  
"Okay…" She says and lets go of my hand and fall into my arms from being too tired and weak.  
"I told you I would catch you." I say and stroke her cheek.  
"I hoped you would be there and I guess you're carrying me again." She says.  
"Yeah I guess so…" I say with a smile as I pick her up bridal style and kiss her deeply and her finger touches my face.  
"What was that for?" She asks as I pull away leaving us both breathless.  
"That was for being the woman of my dreams." I say as I pick up the backpack and hand it to Melinda and check to make sure everything is in there and it all is. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah. I'm ready to go anywhere, as long as I am with you." She says and kisses my cheek as we walk in the direction we hope is the right way. "I hope this is the right way.  
"Yeah me too." I say making us both laugh as we begin to make the long and hard journey in front of us.

**_So Chapter 17 is here and finished. If you have any ideas I would love them because I love to hear from the fans. I am also going to be slower at the updates because school is starting up next week but it will still be updated because Young Love has a long ways to go; and if you are reading this check out my new story "The Lonely Soul". Thank you so much!  
~Mariah_**


	18. A Road To Recovery

**_Chapter 18  
Road to Recovery_**

**_*Melinda's Point of View*_**

"Jim?" I ask shaking him slightly.  
He makes a slight grunt. "Babe?" I ask shaking him harder.  
"What honey?" He asks starting to wake up.  
"I heard a noise." I say looking at the woods around us.  
"You heard a what?" He says helping me sit up with him.  
"I heard a noise." I say looking at him a little frightened.  
"Well we're in the woods sweetheart." He says rubbing his eyes and looking around.  
"Yeah I know and it just sounded like a big animal." I say pointing in the direction where I heard it.  
"Well I'll keep you safe so you have nothing to worry about." He says grabbing some wood to light a fire. "We should eat."  
"Okay, I'm a little hungry anyway." I say rubbing my arms.  
"You cold?"" He says kissing my forearm softly.  
"Yeah a little chilly." I say as he wraps his arms around me. "But I am getting warmer."  
"Oh yeah?" He asks as he kisses my neck and pulls my body into his chest to give me warmth in front of the fire.  
"Yeah and it feels nice being in your arms. It feels like we're camping again." I say as he nuzzles into my neck.  
"Do you remember how amazing our last trip was?" He asks me.  
"Yeah besides the guy who kept commenting on my boobs." I say with a giggle as he kisses my neck. "I feel nice a warm."  
"Want to feel warmer?" He asks.  
"Oh yeah…" I say as I turn around slowly trying not to hurt myself as I kiss his lips a few times.  
"So I am guessing you're feeling stronger?" He asks as we kiss some more.  
"I'm getting stronger and stronger by the day." I say as he rolls on top of me softly.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks rubbing my forearm and kissing it.  
"No, no pain." I say with a little of a smile. "Maybe, I can start walking tomorrow."  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He says kissing me again. "Not to say that I don't love carrying you."  
"Yeah I know it must have been a bitch carrying me for the past 3 days." I say looking at him with an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry babe."  
"It has been no problem carrying you. It's just a thing I want to do for everything I have put you through the past 6 days." He says kissing me a few more times.  
"Hey it's not your fault." I say touching his face softly.  
"I just feel bad for being strapped in a chair and watching him do all those things to you." He says moving eye contact.  
"Yes you were strapped in a chair and you couldn't get out no matter how much you tried, baby don't blame yourself." I say moving his face towards mine and pressing my nose into his.  
"I just wanted to save you from him so damn bad." He says starting to cry a little.  
"Hey…" I say stroking his cheek. "You did."  
"I what?" He asks.  
"You saved me from him. You got out of that damn chair and hurt him for all the times her hurt me." I say as I looking into his watering eyes which make me start to tear up. "Then you picked me up and you carried me the hell out of there."  
"God I love you…" He says as he pulls my sweatshirt off my body and runs his hand up my naked torso. "God you look so sexy."  
"Good…"I say as he runs his finger up the vain of my neck. "Oh God I love it when you do that."  
"Oh yeah?" He whispers in my ear as he kisses his finger trail. "I hoped you would love it."  
I giggle as he kisses my stomach and forearm.  
"Well you hoped right." I whisper in his ear as he moves his face up my  
body and he moves my hand up near my head as he pulls my sweatpants down with  
his teeth while holding my hand above my head.  
"I can't do this…" I whimper with my eyes closed.  
"What's the matter baby?" He asks moving my face towards his and touching it softly.  
I begin to shake as I whimper. "Kyle just get off of me. I can't do this."  
"Melinda it's me, Jim. I would never hurt you like that." He says as he looks  
me body up and down to see what is wrong when he sees that he is hold my hands  
above my head. He moves them down slowly realizing what made the flashback  
happen. "Mel, you're fine now. I'm so sorry for holding your hands there.  
Please open your eyes, baby."  
"Why he won't let me go?" I whimper as Jim holds me in his arms while stroking  
my hair softly.  
"Shhh… You're going to be okay. I will protect you." He whispers in my ear  
softly while kissing my neck. "I promise…"

_**Sorry for such a short chapter and a long wait for an update but here it is.  
~Mariah**_


End file.
